Chief Executive Officer "Bloodborne"
'Backstory' Chief Executive Officer "Bloodborne" is an ex-Serbian Airforce pilot, who piloted a Mil-Mi 17, the specific version was an armed gunship and doubled as a twin-turbine transport helicopter. What little is known about him, is only known by his closest friends and most people claim to know stories about him, although it's unknown if most are true or not. ' 'Service in the Serbian Airforce During his service in the Serbian Airforce, he completed 2 tours of duty in the Kosovo war in 1999, mainly transporting troops and cargo to camps and outposts around Kosovo, seeing little combat action although being eager to see combat. The only time he engaged in an air-support mission was to relieve the ground forces from UQK terrorists in Operation Arrow, which led to a Serbian victory and a defeat for UQK and NATO troops, reporting with 10 confirmed kills. 'After meeting Skully' Shortly after he met Skully, approximately 1 month later he formed a PMC, after some deals and trouble with the stock market, he accumulated a vast amount of GMP, which he invested into equipment and weaponry for his company that he called "Legionnaires". 'They went on to do work for countries, other companies and people that paid them. Although they did some humanitarian jobs that the United Nations offered them to do, such as getting water, food and other supplies to villages in Africa and Asia. 'The Vladivostok Incident 5 months after he formed the "Legionnaires", they received an urgent contract from the 'R'ussian government asking them to stop the Socialist rebellion that rose up in Vladivostok. He was the one to organize the men and to oversee how it went, although he only stayed in the back of the lines, only engaging twice in combat due to his role, although he still wishes to assist his men and to fight alongside them when he can. ' At the end of the failed coup, leader of the "Reapers", Petrovich, used what little manpower had left to cease an old Soviet nuclear-silo in Siberia, which was used to launch a nuclear warhead at Vladivostok, unlike Skully, he was not caught in the blast as at the time he was not in the blast-radius. 'Operation Broken Masquerade Operation Broken Masquerade was a contract from multiple governments in the UN (United States, Japan and the United Kingdom to name a few). It involved the Legionnaires ceasing operations of 'Doctor George Wilhelm Krieger', a renowned scientist and creator/controller of the Trigens, he is considered a very intelligent yet unethical scientist, devoted to strengthening mankind by any means. He fought against rival contractors who were paid to secure the now abandoned archipelago of Micronesia. After the I&S team gathered enough intelligence to get Krieger listed as an international criminal, Legionnaires sent a special attack team to assassinate Krieger and to capture any strain of the mutagen that Krieger developed, afterward, Bloodborne himself shot Krieger with a Colt Python "From one businessman to another, you have no perception of ethics." - Bloodborne before shooting Krieger